Rockhopper
Captain Rockhopper (commonly known as 'do and say watever i tell u to do or you will be banned from club penguin forever!!!!!!!Rockhopper') is a friendly pirate penguin who regularly sails to Club Penguin Island in his ship, the Migrator, about every two months or so. He is always accompanied by his red puffle, Yarr. You can also get a stamp for being in the same room as him. His ship is always docked at the Beach. He keeps a journal of his adventures, and sells rare items brought over from Rockhopper Island. When he comes to Club Penguin Island, he gives away a free item and sells other items to member penguins in the Rockhopper's Rare Items catalog. Penguins can sometimes see Rockhopper in random places in random servers when he docks on Club Penguin Island. Players can receive a free gift from Rockhopper by clicking what is usually the "Add Buddy" icon on his player card. Rockhopper is named after the actual species of penguin, the Southern Rockhopper Penguin. Club Penguin has a multitude of servers, and Rockhopper can often be hard to find. Trackers are not an option, because they are fake, but some work with lookouts on different servers. Every time he comes, he brings a new free item with him, in the Ship Hold. Kids, you need to know that all of Youtube's Rockhopper passwords are done on either Penguin Storm or edited and you should never use them. :See main article: Pirate Catalog. while walking Yarr.]] History First Launch On March 7, 2005, Rockhopper finished building his ship, the Migrator and started his adventures. In this trip, Rockhopper adopted Yarr, his Red Puffle, discovered Rockhopper Island and found a lot of treasures. After over a year of adventures while being lost Rockhopper saw a light from a lighthouse in the distance. Rockhopper then came back to Club Penguin. He visited the Lighthouse, played a few games, and danced at the Night Club. After that he trained his famous puffle yarr to eat evrething and if u know rockhoppers password u will be baned forever. Red Puffles In December 2006, Rockhopper introduced red puffles (originally from Rockhopper Island) to Club Penguin for everybody to adopt. Book Rockhopper has written a book, "Rockhopper and the Stowaway". This story originally came to Club Penguin as a message in a bottle at the Beach. Players can read this book in the Library. Bambadee was introduced to the world here. New Room On April 27, 2007, Rockhopper came back. The Migrator was decorated for this, and he brought along new items. The Migrator had a new room, the Ship Hold, where the new items were sold. Mystery of the Boxes In September 2007, Rockhopper docked on Club Penguin with several boxes. Rockhopper gave no hint of their contents and placed them in the Lighthouse. It was not until penguins accidentally broke one of the boxes that they learned Rockhopper was preparing a massive carnival party, known today as the Fall Fair, but when the party started, he wasn't there to celebrate it. Save The Migrator Project For a full timeline, see Save The Migrator Project. Rockhopper was spotted on January 17 2008, and it appears the Migrator was hit by an iceberg and his ship was slowly sinking. Rockhopper and Yarr were both fine, though. On January 23, 2008, Rockhopper's rowboat arrived at the Beach. On Friday, February 1 2008, Rockhopper began his journey home in his rowboat. Players could watch him rowing by looking through the telescope at the top of the Lighthouse. Also, a booth appeared on the Beach with a sign that said, "Save the Migrator". It had a map of the island and the crash site spot marked with an X. The Aqua Grabber was built to obtain pieces of the sunken Migrator. Those who finished the game were rewarded with a Golden Wheel Pin. The boat was periodically changed depending on the status of the ship. At the start of February, there was just a toolbox. Over time, more tools appeared and parts of the Migrator were scattered around the Beach. On March 28, when the ship was complete (but very dirty) a sink appeared at the booth. When the ship was completed, Gary the Gadget Guy brought his new invention, the Flare Flinger 3000, to the Beach to call Rockhopper. You could see him coming in his rowboat toward Club Penguin at the top of the Lighthouse. Rockhopper rewarded the penguins by giving us the Captain's Quarters Key pin so that we could enter his Captain's Quarters. Before Rockhopper released his key to the public, there was a rumor that the key did not exist. But, if you asked him where the key was, he would say "Arrr, The key be under me hat!". However, a picture shows him taking it out of his beard. this was also the realse of the aqua grabber. Party and New Rooms On the 25th of April, 2008, Rockhopper and Yarr had a celebration party and they opened the Crow's Nest. On April 28, he hid the Key to his Captain's Quarters for penguins to find. To get the Key, visit the Book Room, located above the Coffee Shop. Go to the Book Room, and select The Journal of Captain Rockhopper. Flip to the very last page and you will see the key. The Key lets you go into the Captain's Quarters when the Migrator is docked on the Beach. It also doubles as a pin. Summer Events *In June 2008, Rockhopper's ship was seen in the Telescope, coming back to the island. *He docked on June 27, 2008, and brought with him a Grey Pirate Coat, a Pirate Dress, a Flamingo furniture item, a Stuffed Parrot as a free item, and a Ship-in-a-bottle furniture item. *Rockhopper returned on August 9, after being seen in the Telescope. *There was a paper boat hunt, each part containing a piece of the ship igloo blueprint which created a blueprint background. *He designed a ship igloo. Talk Like A Pirate Day On September 18, 2008, Rockhopper requested in the Penguin Times for penguins to dress up and talk like pirates on the following day. This is based on "International Talk Like A Pirate Day", a parodic event in the USA which occurs every September 19 since 1996. Puffle Party 2009 During the Puffle Party 2009, Rockhopper was seen walking Yarr for the first time. Walt Disney World Resort Costume Character you could get from meeting Rockhopper at Disney World.]] *In April 2009, Disney announced on the What's New Blog that Rockhopper made an in-person appearance (as a costume character) at Walt Disney World Resort (in Orlando, FL)'s "Hollywood Studios" (what used to be MGM Studios) between April 30 and May 13. He was also giving out a new background with a blue penguin on it. *At Disney World, Rockhopper appeared with a light blue penguin. It is possible this penguin is Bambadee without his friendship bracelet. **A video of Rockhopper at Walt Disney World, Florida. The Fair 2009 Rockhopper was spotted in the telescope on August 27, 2009, just in time for The Fair 2009. Rockhopper arrived back to Club Penguin Island in time to set up The Fair 2009. He was the penguin who set up the members-only Great Puffle Circus and hired the puffle trainer for the Circus. Holiday Party 2009 Rockhopper returned to Club Penguin in time for the Holiday Party 2009. His ship held a Coins for Change raising event, where players could play Treasure Hunt and then donate the coins earned to Coins For Change in the Captains Quarters. March 2010 Rockhopper came to Club Penguin with the Hidden Treasure Background. Yarr was missing during his visit. Island Adventure Party 2010 Rockhopper returned to Club Penguin in time for the Island Adventure Party 2010. On the day Rockhopper was supposed to come (June 21), in the morning of that day, the Migrator was not there and many penguins were mad because of this. The Fair 2010 Rockhopper returned with a new background. It has him on the right side of his ship with Yarr on the left. Gifts Penguins lucky enough to meet Rockhopper can receive a special gift from him. There were three gifts available by meeting him: *An Eye Patch (The original item until featured in his catalog) *A signed background **From May 22, this background also featured Yarr. *A jungle signed background (which was unique to a visit in which he was carrying a vast array of plants and trees in the Migrator during the Adventure Party 2009) would look after it with a telescope]] Player Card In Rockhoppers' player card, there is not a "make friend" button (instead there is a box button which if you click on you get a background). If you click on the "Go to house" button, it goes to the Migrator. All other buttons (Find Friend, Send Mail, Ignore and Report) are disabled. *In the past, the box button used to be a smiling face. *Only Rockhopper can make friends with other penguins. If you are a friend of Rockhopper, he will not appear on your friends list. He will visit you. This is valid for every penguin except Billybob. *Yarr is seen doing the same facial expression as Rockhopper on Rockhopper's player card. Stories Sometimes, Rockhopper tells stories to other penguins while he is waddling around Club Penguin Island, often at the Cove and the Migrator. The Shark AT ME ISLAND I SEE SOMETHING YE KNOW WHAT IT BE? IT BE A SHARK! BIGGER THEN ME SHIP!!! SO I START SWIMMING!! I SWIM AROUND THE ISLAND! A THOUSAND TIMES!!! I BE MIGHTY FAST! FASTER THAN THE SHARK!! HE GET TIRED AND SWAM AWAY! I BE THE FASTEST PIRATE! The Cream Soda So there I was drinking me cream soda. I was so thirsty, I drank the whole barrel! But then I realized something, I wasn’t drinking cream soda at all! Do ye know what it was? It was shampoo! I was coughing up bubbles for a week. It was awful! Learn from ye mistakes! Always check the label on ye barrel! The Bubblegum Another story?! Okay Mateys. So there I was on my ship Sailing the seas with Yarr at my side. Yarr was chewing bubble gum. When all of a sudden Right in my beard, It was a sticky mess! I was picking it out for a week. The end Mateys. And that's all for Now. The Giant Clam I was sailing when I saw something It looked like a giant clam! I told it a story About Coins for Change The clam was to happy that it gave me a pearl! The Scrooge One night on the Migrator three ghosts appeared, the ghost of Christmas past, the ghost of Christmas present, and the ghost of Halloween. They told me I had to shape up! I told them I be not the Scrooge! They said "Oh sorry." and left! Then he said "BA-HUMBUG!" and Ran off to his home. And that be the tall tale of the Scrooge! The Dessert Island "SO THERE I WAS!" "MAROONED ON A DESERT ISLAND" "WITHOUT ANY FOOD!" "I SEARCHED THE WHOLE ISLAND" "UNDER ROCKS", "UNDER WATER" "BUT THEN I REALIZED" "IT WASNT A DESERT ISLAND..." "...IT WAS A DESSERT ISLAND" "MADE OF DESSERTS!" "SO I ATE CHOCOLATE PUDDING" "UNTIL YARR CAME TO SAVE ME" The Mermaid "SO THERE I WAS!" "SAILING THE SEVEN SEAS" "WHEN I SPOTTED A MERMAID OFF THE PORT BOW!" "I STEERED TOWARD HER" "WANTING TO ASK HER ABOUT TREASURE" "BUT THEN I REALIZED" "SHE WASNT A MERMAID AT ALL" "SHE WAS A TUNA FISH IN A WIG!" Flying Gold "SO THERE I WAS!" "SEARCHING A DARK CAVE FOR TREASURE" "SUDDENLY ME TORCH WENT OUT" "AND I WAS SURROUNDED BY FLYING GOLD" "IT WAS FLOATING ALL OVER THE PLACE!" "I WAS SO CONFUSED!" "BUT THEN I REALIZED" "IT WASNT GOLD AT ALL" "IT WAS FIREFLIES!" "SO I FOLLOWED THEM OUT OF THE CAVE" The Cream Soda THERE I WAS ON ME SHIP AND I FOUND IT WAS RAINING CREAM SODA! I FOUND MY CREAM SODA BARRELS HAD JUST EXPLODED! I CAUGHT SOME IN ME HAT AND DRANK IT VERY SLOWLY, AND IT LASTED ME TILL I GOT HERE! THE END Trivia *It used to be possible to send a card to Rockhopper or add him to your ignore list, but these features were removed. *When asked, he said he saw the Kraken one day. He might have seen the Giant Squid. *He is scared of heights, so he never visits the Mountain or the Dojo. *He was the first meetable character in Club Penguin. *Rockhopper said that Yarr's favorite puffle performance at The Fair 2010 is the Puffle Cannonball. *Also during The Fair 2010, Rockhopper, while looking for Yarr, said that the Red Puffle that was performing was Yarr, and after the performance, he started to walk Yarr. *Rockhopper is the easiest penguin to find as he goes to 3-5 parties a year. Quotes *''Test your pirate power!Ahhh....I can't....lift...ahhh.....this....hammer....(The Fair 2010 at the Dock) *''Do ye like boogers? (The Fair 2010 at the Pizza Parlor) *''Do ye want to race to The Great Puffle Circus? (The Fair 2010 at the Migrator)'' *''Yarr harr!'' **Rockhopper is talking to certain players in these quotes Gallery of Rockhopper Pictures File:Rockhopper penguin.jpg|A real Southern Rockhopper Penguin. File:Rockhopper card.png|Rockhopper's old Player Card. File:Rockhopper disney.jpg|Rockhopper at Walt Disney World, Florida. File:Rich Captain.jpg|Rockhopper amidst his massive wealth. File:Rockhopper in game real.PNG|Rockhopper, in game. File:Rockhopper dance.PNG|Rockhopper seen dancing. File:Rockhopper yarr migrator.PNG|Rockhopper and Yarr looking out to sea on board The Migrator. File:Rockhopper sea migrator.PNG|Rockhopper looking out to sea on board The Migrator. File:Rockhopper pizza.PNG|Rockhopper sitting on a chair at the Pizza Parlor. File:Wreckhopper.jpg|A demolished Migrator. File:Boat.jpg|Rockhopper and Yarr arriving at Rockhopper Island. File:Rockhopper mancala.JPG|Rockhopper playing Mancala with a green penguin. File:Rockhopperreturns.png|Rockhopper returning from Rockhopper Island. File:Scared Captain.jpg|Shocked/Scared Rockhopper. File:RochopperCPTrainer.png|A fake Rockhopper made by using CP Trainer. File:Rockhoppermigratorchristmas.PNG|The Migrator decorated for Christmas. File:RockKey.jpg|Rockhopper with his key. File:Rockhopper with a penguin.jpg|Rockhopper with a light blue penguin, that could be Bambadee without his friendship bracelet. File:Rh new bg.png|The second Rockhopper Background. File:Ffrock.jpg|His Migrator ready for the Fall Fair 2009 and The Fair 2010. File:Rockhoppermigratorchristmas.PNG|The Migrator Decorated for Christmas 2009. Autograph.jpg|A penguin wearing his Autograph. Rockhopper-237x300.png|Rockhopper looking at his map. NewRockhopperBGBackgroundandStuff.png|Rockhopper's newest Background REAL PIC!.PNG|Real picture of Rockhopper glitch during Fall Fair 2010 RockhopperTamborineglitch.png|A glitch from The Fair 2010 that when Rockhopper danced he looked like playing a tambourine. Rockhopper + BG.png|Rockhopper Info Box Rockhopper at beach with crowd (3D).png|A 3D Version Of Meeting RH Sightings Gallery File:Rockhopper2.jpg|Someone finding Rockhopper while using Penguin Storm. Note The Coloured Names! File:Rockhopper 3,12.JPG|Rockhopper on Glacier with Yarr (he was originally lost), March 12, 2010. File:Rhonyukon.png|Rockhopper on Yukon. December 13, 2009. File:Rockhopper hibernate.PNG|Rockhopper on Hibernate. December 21, 2009. File:Rockhopper Madness 1.jpg|Rockhopper on Mammoth, March 6, 2010. File:RockhopperMarch610.png|Rockhopper on Ice Box, March 6, 2010. File:RH03.10.2010.PNG|Rockhopper on Iceland, March 10, 2010. RockhopperDancing.jpg|Rockhopper dancing. File:Rockhopperdanceclub.PNG|Rockhopper among a crowd of penguins. RH at forest island adventure party.jpg|Rockhopper on big foot 21/6/10 File:RH French4.png|The Rockhopper loading glitch in the French servers. Note the "Add Buddy" button! File:Rockhopper1.1.png|Rockhopper on Wool Socks at the Migrator - September 6th, 2010. He and Yarr are circled. File:Rockhopper1.2.png|Rockhopper on Wool Socks, this time at the Ship Hold - September 6th, 2010. He and Yarr are circled. Pic three.jpg Pic two.jpg Pic one.jpg Rockhoppa.jpg Videos 400px See also *Rockhopper Island *Rockhopper's Key *Rockhopper's Journal *Rockhopper and the Stowaway *Rockhopper's Rare Items *Rockhopper Cave *Yarr *Penguin *Famous Penguins *Sensei *Migrator *Rockhopper stamp Category:Rockhopper Category:Famous Penguins Category:Owners Category:Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters